


Good Morning

by allthetrek



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 05:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrek/pseuds/allthetrek
Summary: What waking up to Craig would be like.





	Good Morning

You throw back the rest of your morning coffee and ditch the mug on the kitchen counter, heading back to your bedroom. Craig is awake now, watching groggily as you undo your satin robe, a spark of life returning to his eyes as you pique his interest. He never gets tired of waking up to you.

“Come here,” he requests, his tone more pleading than commanding. His tough exterior hides the teddy bear inside, the one you’ve enjoyed getting to know. He’s a man of more layers than you would think upon meeting him.

“I have to get to work,” you state, but you decide to have a little fun, teasing him as you stand in front of him, just out of reach, letting your robe slide off of your shoulders and onto the floor. His eyebrows ascend in awe, as his eyes trace your beautiful features, and you let him admire you in just your bra and panties.  
He sits up, his legs hanging over the edge of the bed, and he reaches out for you. “Come here, just for a minute,” he pleads, and you can’t resist his sexy, playful smile. You step into his embrace, his lips meeting your bare stomach, and he leaves sweet, rough kisses along your abdomen as his strong arms come around your waist, his hands gripping you and pinning you in place.

Craig’s warm lips feel so good on you, and your still hazy mind conjures up images of the previous night together. Your wrist still has a mark from where he pinned you down as he fucked you, but you don’t mind, as the sex between you is the hottest and most passionate you’ve ever experienced. He’s the perfect mix of commanding yet soft and sweet.

“Mmm…,” you moan on an exhale, your eyes closing as he continues his trailing kisses, his hands now roaming to your ass and he grips it hard. “Ow!,” you exclaim, as he jars you unexpectedly from your moment of tenderness.

“Well that’s what you get for leaving me today!” he jokes into your warm flesh, then looks up at you, and you stare down at him, his turbulent green eyes meeting yours and you know you’re a goner.

The room shifts as you feel yourself being flipped around, your body making contact with the soft comforter. You relax your head into the mattress, and Craig climbs over you, the toned muscles of his shoulders and chest rippling as he supports himself, arms on either side of you. His long, unruly hair brushes your collarbone as he leans down to kiss you. You feel his coarse facial hair against your skin, his warm, hungry lips meeting yours and your hands roam his torso, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Your lips open and his tongue plunges into your mouth, exploring like it’s new territory.

His body presses into your core and your legs open wider to him, his hand coming to your outer thigh and he lifts your leg, allowing him to press even tighter against you, the fabric of your underwear the only barrier between you and the intense pleasure you know he can offer.

His lips suddenly detach from yours, and he leans into your neck. “Come on, just ten minutes, you know you want to…,” he whispers, and his hoarse, deep voice sends sparks coursing through your body. He kisses and sucks at your neck, your earlobe, that spot behind your ear that you love…

“Okay… Ten minutes…,” you breathe to him, unable to resist the thought of him entering you, pleasuring you. He’s always ready, willing, and desperate to please you…


End file.
